Golden Eyes, Red sword Prequel
by Ishiguro Ayumu
Summary: This is the prequel to a story i was thinking of in my best idea place.The secret female first born to the honourable samurai clan, Chosokabe was bitten while working with the Shinsegumi. Now, in Portland Oregon, she finds a home and true love. Now, what will she sacrifice to protect them? Alice/Jasper/OC. oneshot.


Golden eyes open and gaze out of the window. Chosokabe Yuzuki, member and secret heir of the Chosokabe clan in Japan was on her way to America. She had her friend book the flight, so she didn't even know where she was headed. She managed to get her sword past the Japanese security, but only because it isn't the metal humans used, so the sensor didn't recognize it. It was, however, only a matter of time before they found her type. The voice came over the speaker, talking about the landing, weather, and turbulence, but she didn't really pay attention to the pilot. She was mesmerized by the clouds. The clouds and the sky from this high up at four o'clock in the morning; it was gorgeous.

With her small carryon, she walked to the luggage carousel and waited for her bag- black with colorful paw prints all over it- to come her way. Spotting it, she grabbed it, and walked out of the airport, epically adorable luggage in hand, and sword strapped to her back. She made a slightly odd scene, a beautiful woman, with a purplish shirt with the wording 'My favorite color is octarine' written in orange letters. Her golden eyes would have stood out, if not for the sunglasses she applied before leaving the airport. Her blue-ish black hair, on the other hand, did stand out. She was distinctly Asian, even if her skin had a deathly pallor, making her look kind of sick. Her long hair was in a braid down her back and she was wearing tennis shoes. After looking back to the sign of the airport which stated Portland Int. Airport; she crossed the road to the parking lot, and sat down to wait for the shuttle bus to bring her to her new home. She had just sat down when a brand new '85 Merkur XR4Ti parked in front of her. The window rolled down to reveal a man and a woman in the front, the man had brown hair and was rather stunning, if not sort of cross; and the woman was beautiful, with a black pixie cut and a fake serious expression on her face. What caught Yuzuki's attention, however, was the pale skin and the gold eyes.

"You kept us waiting, missy. What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, finger wagging and face filled with mirth. Even the man looked amused.

"I'm sorry, Kyūketsuki-san.* I had a slight layover in Osaka."

"See it doesn't happen again. Now, stick your stuff in the trunk and get in. We've kept everybody waiting long enough, even if they don't know about you."

Deciding to humor the pixie, she followed orders and buckled up. As they drove off, the new single, That's Right by the Nu Shooz*, came onto the radio.

After the car ride, where they made introductions, they arrived at a large blue house, with windows covering the west side of the house, which was the front, and a grey trim. The man got her luggage, while the woman got her carryon. The woman looked surprised at the weight, and peeked inside.

"Rocks? Yu-chan, why do you have a bag full of rocks?"

"I like collecting rocks, they are, quite literally, the 'fruit of the earth'."

The girl simply nodded and sighed. Shifting the bag onto her soldier, she grabbed the man's free hand, and Yuzuki's free hand, and set a brisk pace to the house. Bursting her way in, despite Yuzuki's frantic ojama shimasu**, and yelled, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Edward, come down here!"

Yuzuki blinked as five vampires, all with golden eyes, came down the stairs in typical vamp fashion, fast. The five vampires looked slightly wary, and a man with blond hair came to the front of the crowd, and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. My mate, Esme; my oldest, Edward; my second, Rosalie; her mate, Emmett; Alice; and her mate Jasper. May I ask who you are?"

Before Yuzuki could say anything, Alice piped in, "This is our mate, Chosokabe Yuzuki. You guys can call her Yuzuki."

Hearing this, the coven looked surprised and Carlisle shakily said, "We now have a threesome, you mean."

"Well," Emmett laughed in his booming voice, "look at this! There's a first time to everything!" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head before turning back to the new member, looking skeptical.

Yuzuki moved behind Jasper a bit, and he narrowed his eyes at his 'father'. Alice sighed at this, "Yes, Emmett, Yuzuki is my mate, she is Jasper's mate, and we are her mates."

Carlisle simply nods in shock. "So, my dear, any special abilities?"

Yuzuki's eyes brightened and she nodded. "Mine is better to show off outside, Carlisle-san. Do you mind if Emmett fights me? He's pissed me off, and Jasper isn't too happy with him, either."

Carlisle agrees warily and watches Emmett go outside with the newest addition. They go out far enough they can see them, but not really hear them. There seems to be some kind of debating before she unsheathes her sword and a clear energy seems to wrap around it before it bursts into flame!

***^*With Yuzuki and Emmett*^***

"So, what kind of power do you have, newbie?"

Yuzuki shrugs, "Not much, Kuma-san^. Just….." She unsheathes her sword and a clear, powerful energy wraps around it. She gets into stance and it bursts into flame! Emmett jumps back, cursing.

"Not much, you said! How is this not much?!" He yelled while she chased him back to the house, laughing while swinging her sword.

Rosalie couldn't even help her mate, she was too busy laughing, while Alice and Jasper looked smug with amusement floating through their eyes. Edward and Carlisle looked stunned, especially when Emmett ran up to hide behind Rose! Cackling like a maniac, she turned off her sword and went next to her mates, who were laughing now.

"Well, you two surely found someone… unique? I suppose that's a good word for it?"

Alice giggled, and, with mirth shining she said, "Indeed, we did. And we love her for it"

**That's it! 1,029 words of an epic prelude to an epic story! The story should be published within the next month, so look forward to it! **

(* this means Vampire. She is saying Ms. Vampire here to Alice)

(** This means Pardon the Intrusion. They say it when walking into someone's home, invited or no. If they live there, they walk in and say "Okairi!" I believe.)

(^ This means Mr. Bear It fits Emmie, no?)


End file.
